Swords at Dawn
by PieOf42
Summary: Rated M for sexual content, mild swearing. First Fic. The army has some... fun of sorts.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first fic. I was really bored. I have no idea what to say so uh...  
I don't own Fire Emblem and the stuff related to that in this fic. Rated M for... suggestive themes.

-Ike's tent, 6:00 AM-

Ike snored loudly. Mia giggled at that. She loved seeing Ike sleeping-he was so vulnerable. Ike lay on his back, the covers tangled up in his legs. Mia crept to the side of Ike's cot and took out two lengths of rope.

_Time to put my plan into effect. _

10 minutes later, Ike's hands were tied together above his head, and his ankles were bound. Mia quickly thanked Ashera that Ike was a heavy sleeper. Mia then straddled Ike's waist and slapped his right cheek. Hard.

-No Damage!-

"Huh? What was that? Mia? Why are you sitting on me? What the hell is going on?" Ike mumbled.

Mia merely laughed and said,

"It's time for our sword training, remember? Get up!"

Ike tried to sit up, but he found out that he was bound by rope.

"Hey! Why the hell am I tied up? Mia, did you do this?"

"Maybe... Heh..."

"Mia! Untie me! Please?"

Mia leaned in closer and whispered into Ike's ear.

"Sorry, but I can't. it's time for _sword_ training, if you get my drift"

Ike, being the innocent hero he was, asked,

"Shouldn't we be outside to train? Why am I tied up?"

Mia sighed. She decided that this was enough and that she would tell him outright.

"Ike, by _sword, _I mean your penis. Duh, you oblivious fool."

Ike gasped in surprise. His eyes widened in shock as he realized that _Mia wanted sex!_ Ike thrashed about in the bed, attempting to buck Mia off of him so he could run.

"Nu-uh, Ike. You aren't going anywhere."

Mia held on and pinned Ike down.

Ike realized that he would have to shout for a rescue.

"SOREN! OSCAR! SOMEBODY! HEL-"

Mia quickly stuffed a rag into his mouth.

"MMPH MFH!"

"Shush, Ike. Let it happen. It'll be over soon. He he he."

Ike slowly stopped yelling and struggling, because he realized that he was getting aroused. Poor Ike was getting horny. Ike realized that he kind of liked being dominated and tied up by someone like Mia.

"So, Ike, I knew you would give in. And look! You seem _excited._"

__Ike blushed a shade of deep red that rivaled the hue of a tomato.

Mia groped Ike's lower regions. Ike couldn't help but cry out through the rag while he jerked upwards, seeking more attention from Mia's rough hands. He felt Mia pulling down his pants and boxers to his ankles, and became even harder. Mia lowered her head while lightly drawing circles on his thighs and-

Relief. Ike's diminishing frustration became known through a loud moan. Mia loved hearing those moans- she wanted to please him through his odd sexual fantasy of domination. Let it be known that Ike was not experienced in the ways of sex, and he came quickly through Mia's "work".

Mia slowly took off her dress and her clothing while Ike recovered from his first orgasm. His eyes were closed, and he breathed heavily. Mia had finished stripping by now, and suddenly, Ike felt some liquid dripping onto his legs. He looked up and- oh goodness. Ike became as hard as a rock. Mia slowly moved down and took him in. Ike made an indistinguishable noise through the makeshift gag.

* * *

Later at dinner, Ike tried to avoid the knowing gazes that came from Ranulf and Soren. As they ate Oscar's delicious stew, Ranulf poked Ike in the cheek with his furry cat tail and smirked.

"I wonder what those marks around your wrists are from, Ike."

Ike flushed and looked at his stew. He said nothing and continued to voraciously eat his dinner.

Soren, being the watchful tactician he was, offered some advice to Ike.

"Ike, is there something wrong? You seem to avoid Mia's gaze. Perhaps you need to _reconcile_ with her tonight?"

Ike blushed even harder, chugged down his stew in one gulp, and quickly left the table to go to his tent. Mia followed soon after, winking at Soren, who smirked at the sight of Ike's speedwalking.

* * *

Ike arrived at his tent and sat on his cot. He felt himself getting an erection. He had to take care of it. He was in the middle of unbuckling his pants when suddenly,

"Going to _train_ a bit with _Ragnell_? I'll leave you alone then. _Swords at Dawn_ tomorrow to see how much you've improved through your _training, _then. I'll meet you tomorrow... With some rope."

Mia swayed her hips at Ike while walking away, who turned around and continued his _training_, looking forward to tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

As requested, another chapter. For now, I won't be writing actual "lemon" scenes I guess. But when it gets kinky it's funny to me. I don't own anything related to Nintendo and Fire emblem and stuff.

* * *

"I'm sorry Ike, but I like someone else now." Mia said.

"Aw, Mia. It's okay. Let's just be friends now I guess..." Ike mumbled.

Mia walked away quietly and began her search for the "someone else".

"Lethe! I'm single now!" Ike yelled.

Lethe shot out of nowhere, tackled Ike to the floor, and dragged him away to her tent. Ike smiled and closed his eyes in anticipation of what was to come.

* * *

Rhys was busy practicing his healing skills on a wounded Kieran, who had "trained intensively to best his cowardly and squinty-eyed rival." How Kieran managed to have a bloody nose, numerous cuts on his forearms, and several dark bruises on his body by training alone was unknown to Rhys.

"Please, Kieran, try to take better care of yourself or you'll die during training..." Rhys said.

"Nonsense! I, Kieran, sub-commander of the Crimean Royal Knights, in the Fifth Platoon, will never back down! Even in training! Let me go, Rhys! I must train more to best my eternal rival, Oscar!"

"Oh, allright. Let me heal your wounds first." Rhys said.

Rhys raised his heal staff, and a soft blue light emanated from the staff's bulb. Kieran's bruises vanished, while the skin over his cuts stitched back together. Rhys then finished the job by wiping the blood off of Kieran's face. Kieran ran out of the tent, already brandishing his training axe and loudly yelling about his position in the Crimean Royal Knights. After Kieran left, Rhys packed his healing equipment and walked towards his tent.

* * *

Mia peeked in through the tent's door flap to check if anyone was in there. Thankfully, no one was in there. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her, then she slipped into the tent. She ducked down behind a barrel full of healing staves and waited for her "prey".

* * *

Rhys casually strode into his tent and set down his things into a nearby barrel, not noticing a hint of purple that flashed from behind the staves. He jumped onto his cot and lay down. Rhys stared at the tent's ceiling and relaxed. Then suddenly, Mia's face loomed over his face. The priest let out a soft gasp and tried to sit up, only to be pinned down my Mia.

"Mia! What are you doing in my tent?" Rhys asked, blushing furiously.

"I have something to tell you, Rhys. I have to hold you down because you always seem to run away from me." Mia said.

"Go ahead, Mia." Rhys said.

"Rhys... I like you. _That_ way, if you get my drift." Mia whispered.

"... Me too, Mia." Rhys said, smiling. "Now can you get off of me?"

"Sorry, no can do." Mia said.

Before poor Rhys could ask why, Mia said the answer.

Mia leaned into his ear and whispered, "Let's have rough, hard, sex. Now."

"E-excuse me? Mia, I hardly think this is appropriate for this time- Ah!"

Mia started taking off the priest's robes, who was too weak to struggle against her strong muscles. As Rhys struggled, Mia was quickly disposing off the priest's pants, leaving him in his underwear. Mia held Rhys's arms against the bed and bent down to kiss him. Rhys's eyes opened in shock at the feeling of Mia's tongue exploring his mouth and licking everything in there. He moaned into the kiss and his back involuntarily arched upwards, seeking for more of Mia's touch. As Mia broke the kiss, she rubbed Rhys's growing erection.

"Oh my, Rhys. I can't believe you decided to become a priest with something like _this._" Mia chuckled.

"I'm too weak to be anything other than a priest, Mia. I thought you knew." Rhys said.

"Alright then, just relax, Rhys. It's not like you can escape anyways if you wanted to." Mia said.

Rhys fell back onto the cot and lifted his hips so his underwear could be taken off and tossed aside. Mia flipped back her hair and she began to lick Rhys's erection and tease him with her fingers. Rhys gasped and grasped at whatever he could, mainly the bedsheets beneath them. It wasn't long before the virgin priest came and lost most of his energy.

"We can continue this later, Rhys. I'll find you somewhere." Mia whispered.

Rhys got dressed and said goodbye to Mia, who promptly left the tent.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Chapter. I don't own Nintendo and Fire emblem and related stuff. Rated M for- You'll see.

* * *

"Jill, I thought you liked Lethe."

"No, I don't. I like _you_!"

"I'm too old for this, Jill."

"No, you just _look_ old."

"Fine, I'll be your boyfriend... What would Shirahim say?"

"He would be happy, Haar. Now shut up and kiss me."

Jill and Haar embraced and shared a passionate kiss. After a while, they broke the connection, laughed, and walked away from their tent, to do who-knows-what.

* * *

"_I swear, she's trying to seduce me_." Haar thought.

Jill was currently wearing-well, not much. and laying on her cot in a suggestive pose-one that just screamed "Draw me like one of your French girls." Too bad that Haar did not draw French girls. Jill nibbled on a strawberry=flavored popsicle while she watched Haar clean his axe.

"_Okay, here goes._" Jill thought.

She slid the popsicle into her mouth, taking in almost all of it, hoping for a reaction. She took it out and licked it provocatively, slid it back in, and waited. The response was satisfying. Haar's hands gripped the axe tightly and he bent his head down and started scrubbing his axe blade furiously. Haar looked up at Jill and saw a hint of a smirk rising at the corners of her lips.

"Jill, could you do that somewhere else? Please? It's distracting to say the least." Haar whined.

"What, this?" Jill responded, sliding the popsicle back into her mouth, sucking and licking it loudly.

Haar looked away, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. He stood up and waddled out of the tent. After he left, Jill boomed with laughter, drawing the attention of her friend Lethe, who asked Jill what was so funny.

"I seduced Haar, and he had to _waddle_ out of the tent, if you know what that means." Jill said, still giggling.

"... Silly Beorc and their habits with pre-intercourse action. Us Laguz can just jump right in. I'll see you later, Jill. Goodbye." Lethe said.

"Goodbye, Lethe." Jill chirped.

Jill finished took three bites out of what remained of the popsicle and threw the stick away.

"_I wonder what Haar is doing now..._" Jill thought to herself.

* * *

After Haar had managed to soften his growing arousal through sheer willpower, he sought out to get some advice from his fellow warriors.

"Oscar, what does it mean when a girl fervently sucks and licks a popsicle?" Haar asked.

"Hmm... I'll bet she's hungry. Does she need some snacks? I can prepare some if you like." Oscar replied.

"No, no, she's not hungry. Never mind, Oscar." Haar said.

* * *

"Soren, I need your help." Haar pleaded

"Yes, Haar?" Soren mumbled.

"Well, what is it supposed to mean when a girl passionately sucks, licks, and nibbles on a popsicle?"

"... Haar you must be kidding me. Are you that naïve for such an old man?" Soren said.

"Well, now that I think about it... Never mind. Thanks, Soren."

And with that, Haar swiftly left the tent and went out in search of Jill, who hopefully wasn't deep-throating another popsicle.

* * *

Jill sat on the riverbank, dangling her feet and letting the water rush over them. The sun was not too overbearing, and the sand was very fine. Suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Jill! Jill!"

"Haar? Hello! Come sit next to me and let's _relax_."

Haar sat down next to Jill and placed his bare feet into the cool water.

"Ahhh... This water is so nice and cold. How refreshing!" Haar exclaimed.

Jill sneakily scooted closer to Haar and put her arm on his leg to rest it there. She wrapped an arm around Haar's side and pulled him closer. Haar splashed the water with his feet, and scooted closer so they could share the moment. Jill rested her head on his shoulder and slowly moved her hands over his leg and nearer to his groin area.

The two sat quietly, and suddenly, Haar stiffened and tried to get up.

Jill grasped Haar's crotch and pressed him down onto the sandy ground. Haar offered no resistance and instead kissed Jill, tongue and all. They both moaned as they undressed each other, and then Haar asked,

"The popsicle... So this is what you meant, huh. Right?"

Haar had asked because Jill had pulled away from the kiss and had moved her head downwards, all the while licking and kissing the tanned skin on his chest. She simply nodded and in one swift move, she pulled down his pants and boxers and dove in.

"_So she was practicing huh... Oh, damn, that's nice._" Haar thought.

After a minute, Haar came and they shared a kiss. They were both fully undressed and in the heat of the moment, and they were ready to continue further, if you know what I mean.

"EVERYBODY! IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH! OSCAR'S SANDWICHES ARE READY!"

The voices of the three green haired brothers rang out throughout the camp, and numerous cheers of delight were heard.

"Let's go Haar. They might notice that we're gone. And I'm hungry." Jill whined.

Haar frowned and got up. "Alright, alright. Let's get dressed."

The two quickly cleaned up any stains of _various sorts_ and hid any hickeys that had _magically _formed.

* * *

"You know, Haar, I'm kind of glad we skipped _it_ for lunch. It's been a while since I've had turkey in a sandwich like this. Just eating it wants to make me or-"

Haar's hand quickly covered her mouth. "Yes, yes. I get the point." Haar said.

They shared a quick laugh and continued eating.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Nintendo/Fire emblem stuff, thanks for reading.

* * *

"Add some pepper. Yes, that's a good amount. Now, add some salt. Alright, onto the next step."

"Whew. What now?"

"We'll just stir the soup for a few minutes and it should be done."

* * *

"I can't believe it! This soup I made! It tastes good!"

"Let me try some... It _is_ good..."

"Thank you Oscar!"

Tanith enveloped Oscar in a hug, then quickly pulled away, slightly embarrassed. The two set the giant table in the mess tent and ran around, calling everyone in for dinner. Oscar observed that yes, the soup was indeed tasty, according to the entire army. Except for Shinon. But that doesn't matter because he's Shinon.

* * *

Oscar and Tanith sat on the tip of a hilll, relaxing without armor on. It was dawn, and they were taking a break before they had to make breakfast for the army. Oscar broke the silence.

"Tanith, I have to go and clean my lance. I'll meet you in an hour in the kitchens I guess."

Oscar got up and left. Tanith frowned, waited for a minute, then sneakily followed him.

* * *

Oscar picked up his steel greatlance and oiled a rag. He rubbed the rag against the lance, moving up and down. He then set aside the dirtied cloth and washed the lance in the nearby river. He looked up at the rising sun, and guessed that he had about 30 minutes left until he had to go to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Hey, Oscar." Tanith said.

Oscar jumped up in shock and turned. He greeted Tanith after realizing it was her and sat back down. He motioned for Tanith to sit with him on the riverbank.

"Did you finish _cleaning your lance_?" Tanith asked.

Oscar nodded and smiled like usual. Tanith inspected the lance, picked it up and declared that,

"This hasn't been properly cleaned, you know. Here, let me."

Tanith oiled the rag once more and deliberately moved the rag along the length of the lance. She finished that and then, she licked the lance's sharp end with the tip of her tongue.

"Tanith, you shouldn't be licking the lance..." Oscar said.

"Shut up, you know you like it." Tanith said, smirking.

Tanith continued to clean off the lance by licking it, and Oscar's smile slowly transformed into a look of embarrassment. Oscar hid his crotch with his hands and drew his knees to his chest.

That was Tanith's cue.

Tanith dropped the lance and shot forward. Oscar yelped and tried to stop her, but her momentum knocked him over, and his arousal was shown. Oscar felt his face go red and he tried to avoid looking at Tanith.

"So Oscar, want me to _clean your lance_?" Tanith said.

Oscar nodded.

* * *

Oscar, Tanith, and Mist prepared breakfast. Oscar taught Tanith and Mist how to cook sausages and bacon and in the end, they had only managed to waste a few strips of meat in the process. Mist left to go call the other warriors to breakfast while Oscar and Tanith took a break.

"Tanith, what's it like in Begnion?"

"It's great. You should come visit with me someday."

"Maybe I will, after this."

Tanith leaned in and asked,

"So... We're all alone now. Want to have sex?"

"E-Excuse me?" Oscar stammered.

Tanith leapt towards Oscar and tackled him down.

* * *

"He he he, look Rolf. Isn't that cute?" Mist whispered.

Rolf giggled along with Mist and nodded, watching Oscar and Tanith talk."

"So... We're all alone now. Want to have sex?"

Mist and Rolf stopped giggling.

"What's sex?" they asked each other at the same time.

"Let's go ask my big brother." Mist whispered.

* * *

"Ike! We have a question!" Mist yelled, running towards him with Rolf at her side.

"Yes, Mist?"

"What's sex?" The two teens asked.

"Uh... Where did you hear that from?"

"Tanith asked Oscar if she wanted it!" Rolf chirped. "Is it a food?"

Ike paused for a moment, opened his mouth, and said,

"Go ask Soren. He'll explain."

* * *

"Soren! What's sex?"

Soren turned towards Mist and Rolf and sighed.

"Well.. I suppose I'll give you _the talk_." He said.

Soren explained what sex was to them, ignoring their growing looks of disgust. When he finished, the two teens ran away, screaming,

"EWWWW! EW! EW EW EW!"

The two screamed and ran in circles, scarred for, well, the next hour or two.

* * *

An hour later, Oscar lay panting on the floor as Tanith slid off of him.

"We should definitely _clean up_ before cooking lunch." Tanith joked. "I'll _clean your lance_ if you want me to."

Oscar paled.

"_Oh boy, another round._"

* * *

Rolf and Mist had settled down. Needless to say, Rolf could never look at his older brother the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Nintendo/Fire emblem, etc. 5th Chapter!

* * *

Shinon thought for a second. As much as he hated Ike, the army really needed these funds. He stomached his pride and nodded.

"Fantastic, Shinon. I'll take the bow, and if you make me cum twice, I'll add some extra gold to give to Ike. Deal?"

Shinon nodded and looked away from Aimee's face. The pair walked to a secluded section of the camp, and Aimee sat down and spread her legs, revealing quite a bit to Shinon.

"... Fine then." Shinon muttered.

He dove in with the intention of getting this over quickly. he wriggled his long tongue about and pushed it in as far as it could go.

"Wow, Shinon! You're so skilled..." Aimee moaned.

Shinon responded by licking and sucking even more, making Aimee cum quickly.

"How about a second time? And I don't think your tongue is going to get you that." Aimee whispered.

Shinon grumbled and took off his pants and undergarments. In one swift motion, he was sheathed inside of her. Aimee let out a long groan as Shinon's long shaft went in deep. It wasn't long before Aimee came, and Shinon after.

"Ah... Too bad it's over. Well then, if you ever want to earn some quick gold... You know who to come to, eh, pretty boy?" Aimee said.

"Fucking hell, I'm a male prostitute now." Shinon mumbled.

"And a good one at that." Aimee chirped, cleaning up the mess.

Shinon got dressed and left his bow with her.

* * *

Shinon watched as Aimee handed over a bulging bag of gold to Ike. Shinon stood stoically (like usual) and noticed that Ike glanced over to him after he saw the special bow Aimee held. After the transaction was finished, Shinon waited as Ike walked over to him.

"Shinon... I know it was you. Thanks."

Shinon responded by looking away and grumbling.

"Aimee said that you also helped her with a favor. I'm sorry to ask, but I'm curious. What was the favor?"

Shinon sighed and said,

"I had sex with her. You know how she is with guys like us."

Ike's eyes widened, and he coughed nervously.

"Oh, well, um. Thanks for the extra gold... We really, uh, needed that. Bye."

Ike awkwardly walked away as Shinon looked on.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Nintendo/Fire Emblem and stuff. 6th Chapter. Enjoy. Rated M for... Obvious reasons.

* * *

Ike sat up in his large cot. He felt a warm presence at his side, and he looked down to see Lethe sleeping. He smiled as he relived the memories of that night...

"Ike, you have no idea how much I waited for this."

Ike moaned in response.

They ground their bodies together, slowly building up the tension.

"Lethe... Dominate me." Ike whispered.

Lethe smirked and began taking Ike's clothes off. She pushed him down and slowly removed his clothes while slipping out of her own. She grabbed Ike's crotch in her hand and tugged at his boxers, freeing his member. Ike blushed hotly as Lethe stroked his length repeatedly. Lethe looked at Ike, who was currently a sweaty, horny mess, with a slight blush on his handsome face. She felt her undergarments get soaked and she quickly removed her own clothes. She hovered over Ike's waist and in one swift motion, she took in all of him.

"Lethe!..." Ike moaned.

Ike grabbed at whatever he could; the bed sheets, the tent wall, Lethe, and such. Lethe began to move up and down, earning more groans from Ike. It didn't take much before the pair came and fell sleep.

* * *

Ike sat up and felt a warm presence at his side. He look down and saw Lethe, still asleep, with a small smile on her face. Ike quietly got dressed and headed out to train. He was swinging his training sword around when he saw Mia and Rhys laughing and joking. Ike sadly remembered of his previous relationship with Mia, not to mention the amazing sex. He tore his gaze away from the happy duo and continued his training.

"BREAKFAST!" Oscar yelled.

Ike excitedly sprinted to the mess tent and grabbed some food and began to chow down. He was joined by Oscar and Tanith. Ike nodded his approval of the food and continued to eat. Oscar and Tanith smiled and walked away. Ike watched as Tanith then slapped Oscar's ass. Oscar winced.

* * *

Ike lay on the ground, twirling blades of grass between his fingers. It was something he hadn't done in years. Sitting down and relaxing. Ike closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of nature and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"I'm sorry Ike. Lethe owes me one." Oscar mumbled.

Oscar picked up Ike and put him into position on Oscar's horse. Oscar boosted himself up onto the saddle and began to make his way back to camp. After a minute or two, Oscar stopped by Ike's tent and carried him into the tent. He took out a note written by Lethe.

"You owe me Oscar. Therefore, I request that you blindfold and tie up Ike and leave him in his bed by evening. Don't ask any questions."

Oscar put away the note, took out some rope and tied up Ike on his bed. Ike's headband was slipped down to cover his eyes, and not surprisingly, Ike slept through the entire process. Oscar slipped outside and got onto his horse and trotted away, like nothing unusual had happened.

* * *

The sun was slowly going down, and Lethe stepped into the commander's tent. She saw Ike on the bed and licked her lips. She straddled Ike (who was still sleeping, of course), leaned into his right ear, and whispered,

"Get up Ike, it's time to have some fun!"

Ike remained sleeping. Lethe frowned, and decided that there was a better way to wake Ike up... She slid Ike's pants and underwear down a bit and started to suck on his length. Ike groaned and woke up.

"Mmm... Is that you, Lethe?"

Ike tried moving his hands, but they were tied. Ike could feel himself getting harder in this predicament, and he couldn't help but let out a few groans. Lethe continued to suck and lick until Ike moaned loudly and came. Lethe drew back and pulled Ike's pants and boxers all the way down and past his feet. Ike offered no resistance, even though his legs weren't tied together.

"Ike... I'm going to fuck you." Lethe said.

Ike bit his lip and grew aroused again. He whimpered as Lethe stroked his penis a few times, and then Lethe sat on Ike's waist, his member going deep inside. They moaned and Lethe began to bounce up and down, bringing pleasure each time she descended. The pair tensed up, and both of them came simultaneously. Lethe took off Ike's blindfold and untied his hands. Ike sat up, blinked a few times, and dove onto Lethe.


End file.
